An Arctic Love
by SonicPrime972
Summary: It's nearly time for Sonic and Amy's honeymoon, but there's just one problem; It's the middle of December and they have no idea where to go. And that's why Sonic's brother, Manic is on the team. Through some connections, he lines them up with a once-in-a-lifetime stay in a hotel in Finland... made of pure ICE! This is going to be fun, I can already tell. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, I figured I might as well do this. I've been looking up cool hotels to put on my bucket list, and I finally found a really good one; the Kakslauttanen Arctic Resort in Finland, so I need to write about this.**

 **It's nearly time for Sonic and Amy's honeymoon, but there's just one problem; It's the middle of December and they have no idea where to go. And that's Sonic's brother, Manic is on the team. Through some connections, he lines them up with a once-in-a-lifetime stay in a hotel in Finland... made of pure ICE! This is going to be fun, I can already tell.**

 **Ch. 1: Where are We Going?**

It was about three weeks after Sonic and Amy were married and it was nearly time for their honeymoon. But there was just one problem that Sonic was discussing with his fellow men.

"Lemme run through this one more time, just to make sure I understand the situation," said Shadow. "You're married."

"Uh-huh," said Sonic.

"You know you're going on a honeymoon soon." said Shadow.

"Yep.," said Sonic.

"And yet, you have absolutely no idea where to go for it?" asked Shadow.

"Absolutely none," said Sonic.

"You're a complete idiot," said Shadow.

"Cut me some slack, man," said Sonic. "It's the middle of December. Almost every hotel in the country is packed with people for Christmas."

"All except the North Pole," said Shadow cheekily.

"Hey! I had to bust my ass putting that wedding together, so don't you come crying to me!" said Sonic and he punched Shadow in the face.

"Okay, that does it! Come here, you little son of a-!" shouted Shadow before Silver grabbed them with his powers.

"You two are acting like children," he said. "Just think of somewhere to take her."

"Like what?" asked Sonic.

"Well, you've known her the longest," said Knuckles, remembering when Amy was held prisoner on Little Planet by Metal Sonic. "What are her main interests?"

"Well, let's see," said Sonic. "She's into exotic stuff. But I can't take her on a cruise. We already took one last time we visited Chris. Anyone got any ideas?"

"Dig this," said his brother, Manic as he slid him a pamphlet. "I found out there are these hotels in the Arctic Circle made of ice. And this place is one of the tops,"

"'Kak-slay-oo-ta-nen Arctic Resort'?" he asked, skeptical. "Sounds kinda weird."

"Well, that's probably because you mispronounced it," said Shadow, looking at the pamphlet. "It's pronounced cock-slaoo-ta-nen."

"Ohh. Okay, that sounds a lot better," said Sonic.

"You think it _sounds_ good?" asked Manic. "Wait till you see some of the pictures." Then he opened the pamphlet to show the resort was made up of thermal glass igloos, log cabins, saunas, and a few restaurants on either side.

"Man, this place looks nice," said Silver. Then Sonic saw something that caught his eye, and not in a good way.

"Wait, this ice bath thing, what is that?" he asked.

"Oh, that comes after a 200-degree sauna. You take a 3-second-long dip in 4-degree water," said Shadow. "It's a Finnish custom to do in the morning that actually helps take care of blood pressure and stuff like that."

"Well, my blood pressure is just fine, so I think I'll skip that." said Sonic.

"Yeah, it's totally optional." said Manic.

"Besides, as weird as it may sound, it actually feels great," said Knuckles. "Trust me. I do it every day on Angel Island."

"Well, I'll think about it," said Sonic as he looked over the pamphlet some more. "Man, this place looks great, Manic. How do I get a reservation?"

"Don't need to. I knew you'd like this place, so I already made you a reservation," said Manic, handing him two plane tickets. "Your plane leaves Monday at 2 pm sharp."

"Sweet. Thanks, man," said Sonic as he hugged his brother and went over to his and Amy's house. It was a simple two-story house painted mostly blue with white highlights. When he opened the door, he was immediately attacked with licks from his uncle's old dog, Muttski. He mostly had tan fur but had a few brown spots on his coat.

"Aw, I missed you too, boy," he said, hugging his old childhood companion. Then he saw his new wife, Amy Rose standing behind the dog.

"Glad you're home, sweetie." she said and kissed him.

"Like I'd stay away from you, hot stuff," he said. "Good news. Manic booked us on a flight for our honeymoon. Leaves Monday."

"Perfect. Just enough time to pack," she said. "So where are we going?"

"Can't tell," he said. "It's a surprise."

"Oh, you know how much I love your surprises," she said. "But can you at least give me a little hint?"

"Well, all right," he said. "You're gonna need clothes suited for cold weather. That's all I'm sayin' on this matter."

"Well, that's not much to go on, but okay," said Amy as she raided the closet. Sonic just smirked, knowing she was going to have fun in the Arctic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: The Arctic North**

That Monday, the two arrived in Saariselka, Finland and were changing into their winter gear at the airport.

"Mind if I ask why we're in Finland for our honeymoon?" asked Amy.

"Let's just say Manic gave me a once-in-a-lifetime deal," said Sonic from the next changing booth over.

"That's not a lot to go on," said Amy as she walked out wearing the outfit she wore to the Winter Olympics every year.

"Maybe not, but it'll be awesome," said Sonic as he walked out with a pilot's jacket, jeans, brown gloves, and red boots and a red scarf around his neck. "Cmon, our ride's outside," He led Amy outside, but she didn't see a car anywhere.

"I don't get it," she said. "Where's our ride?"

"Right here," said a voice. The two looked and saw a Mobian canine that looked like he was a mix between a wolf and a husky tending to a chain of Siberian huskies attached to a large wooden sled.

"Ah. You must be our ride," said Sonic walking over to shake his large paw.

"Sure am," he said, taking Sonic's hand. "The name's Balto."

"Balto? As in the legendary dog musher named after the dog who managed the 1925 serum run?" asked Amy.

"Yep, that's me," he said. "The racing season is a bit of a lull right now, so, I and the pups here are just acting as an arctic taxi."

"Thanks, but I think I'd be more secure in an actual taxi." said Amy, walking out to hail one, but saw the road was practically nonexistent.

"Well, up here, gasoline prices are almost twice what they are back in the states," said Balto. "So, dogsleds are good for a lot of things; the economy, the environment, and the dogs just love it. Right boys!" The dogs attached to the sled barked and yipped in agreement, and Balto laughed. "Good boys! Cmon, give it a try. Who knows? You might like it."

"Well, I guess I might as well," said Amy as Sonic strapped the bags to the sled and clambered aboard with Amy getting in ahead of him.

"Alright boys!" said Balto, boarding the sled. "Mush!" Then he cracked the reigns and sent the dogs running through the snow. Amy cried out in fear once they started but once they got out onto the open snow, she started having the time of her life.

"I told you this was awesome!" shouted Balto.

"And boy howdy, were you right!" said Sonic.

"Hey, refresh my memory, Sonic! Where are you going again?" asked Balto.

"Kakslauttanen! You know the way?" he asked.

"Piece of cake! I'm staying there too," said the wolfdog. Soon they were roaring through the snow with snow flying up to the two on the sled, getting in their hair and all over their clothes. Soon enough, they arrived at the resort covered from head to toe in snow. Once they got off, Sonic got on all fours and shook like a dog, throwing more snow onto Amy and Balto.

"You're such an idiot." Amy laughed, brushing herself off.

"Ah relax Amy," said Sonic, taking off his scarf and spinning it while walking behind her. "I mean it's not like I did… This!" Then he cracked the scarf like a whip right at Amy's butt, making her jump in pain and surprise. Sonic and Balto laughed.

"Nice one man," said Balto, fist-bumping him.

"I try, dude," said Sonic, grabbing his baggage and walking away. "Well, we gotta go check in. Adios!"

"Yeah, see ya round man," said Balto as he went to tend to his dogs.

 **In case anyone's wondering, yes I'm going to be using the Balto from the animated movies in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Checking In**

Sonic and Amy were soon in the lobby.

"Hi, we're here for our honeymoon," said Sonic. "The name's Sonic."

"Ah yes, Sonic," said the clerk with a Finnish accent. "Your brother had you put in Glass Igloo 7."

"And which one is Balto staying in?" asked Amy.

"6." said the clerk.

"Awesome. Well then, my good man, our keys," said Sonic, holding out his hand. The clerk handed him a set of small silver keys. "By the way, what did my brother set us up with?"

"Private smoke sauna, ice pool at leisure, and naturally, great view of Aurora Borealis." said the clerk.

"All right. Thanks, man," said Sonic. He signed his name on the contract and then they walked to their igloo and went in to see a very ornate setting. Leopard-print curtains were around the lower level of glass, there were lights on the ground and a double bed was in the middle.

"Wow. This is nice," said Sonic. Then a dirty smirk spread across his face as he moved behind Amy, who had taken off her coat and ruffled her quills. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" he asked with a sultry tone in his voice.

Amy blushed but smiled. "Maybe. But not right now," she said. Then Sonic jumped onto the bed, throwing off everything but his ratty white t-shirt and jeans.

"Oh, cmon. It'll be fun," he said.

"I said, not right now," said Amy. "I just feel really exposed surrounded by glass like this."

"Don't be. I mean you took off your coat, didn't you?" asked Sonic. "Shouldn't you be freezing?"

"Well yeah, but, why aren't I?" asked Amy.

"The trick's in the glass," said Sonic. "I heard somewhere that this stuff has thermal panes built in that regulate temperature." Then they heard someone knock. "Come in." Then he went to the door and opened the door to reveal Balto.

"Hey man," he said.

"He-hey Balto. How you doin', man?" he asked, high-fiving him.

"How'd you know this was our igloo?" asked Amy.

"I make it my business to know," said Balto. "Anyway, my family and I were just heading up to get some early dinner. You want in?"

"Yeah sure, I could go for something. Amy?" asked Sonic.

"Why not? Not every day you get to dine with a celebrity," she said.

"All right, let's go." he said and they made their way up the snowy ridge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Dinner**

Up at the resort restaurant; Sonic, Amy, and Balto made their way in and found a table where a red husky and a Russian snow goose were waiting.

"Jenna," said Balto. "I brought some friends to dinner. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," said the she-dog. "Hi. My name's Jenna. I'm Balto's wife."

"Well, a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," said Sonic, shaking her hand. "Name's Sonic. This here's my new wife, Amy."

"A pleasure," she said, shaking her hand.

"And this is my Godfather, Boris." said Balto, pointing at the old goose.

"Добрый вечер." he said, getting up and giving a small bow.

"Same to you, sir," said Amy.

"Sheesh. Raised by a goose?" asked Sonic, sitting down. "Hope that didn't mess you up too much."

"Nah, I'm all good," said Balto. Then the waiter came over.

"Hello, can I take your order?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, I think I'll have the Cold-smoked meat platter," said Sonic.

"How 'bout we get a big one for the table?" asked Balto.

"Okay whatever," said Sonic. "And how bout a round of cloudberry shots for the table?"

"Okay. Coming right up," said the waiter and he left.

"I'll be right back," said Amy. "I have to use the bathroom." With that, she got up and left. And with Balto wrapped up in a conversation with his family, Sonic took the opportunity to pull a small capsule out of his pocket. Soon the waiter came back with a tray of shot glasses made of ice full of an amber liquid. As he was passing them out to the others, Sonic quickly opened the capsule and emptied its clear fluid contents into Amy's glass.

"Thank you, Manic," he thought. Just then, Amy came back and they all drank their shots before diving into the food. However, no sooner was Amy three bites into a piece of cold-smoked salmon, then she started to feel a strange heat in her chest.

"Ugh. Okay, I don't think this is normal," she said.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Amy flailing around her coat pockets. "Probably just heartburn. And I left my pills back in the igloo."

"Hmm," thought Sonic. "Well, this is unexpected." He looked at the capsule he had pulled earlier and saw that instead of the label saying "Knock-out Boost" like he thought, it said "Knocker Boost". "Oh… nuts. Ah well, either way, this'll give me an excuse to leave."

"Sorry to leave you with the check, guys, but I gotta go take care of the Missus," he said, helping her up. "Ciao." Quickly, he hustled Amy out the door and ran back to the igloo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Arctic Heat**

 **(WARNING! Lemon Imminent! If you are under 18 years of age, please leave now!)**

Sonic quickly rushed Amy into the igloo and closed all the blinds as her breathing sped up.

"Ugh! Ow! It feels like there are balloons in my boobs!" she said as her breasts started swelling. Then her jacket was forced open and her shirt tore open revealing that her breasts had expanded to twice their original size. "What the? What the hell is this?" she asked, blushing.

"Argh!" groaned Sonic, pulling out the capsule. "That's the last time I trust Manic to get me a knock-out serum."

"Wait. What?" asked Amy.

"I asked Manic to get me a knock-out serum to get you a little out of your head," said Sonic. "But apparently, he doesn't understand the difference between a knock-out serum and a breast enlargement serum."

"And why did you need either?" asked Amy.

"Lemme answer that question with a question," said Sonic. "What did I ask for the second we got here?" Amy retraced her steps and once it hit her, her blush vanished and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God, you are such a perv," she said.

"Maybe, but that wasn't the only nad booster I got done lately," said Sonic, gesturing at his pants.

"Oh God, what did you do to your penis?" asked Amy unimpressed.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" asked Sonic, unzipping his jeans.

"Matter of fact, I believe I would," said Amy, getting a bit impatient.

"Well, in that case…" said Sonic before tearing his clothes off and revealing an unnaturally large penis and a swollen scrotum. One look at it and Amy was redder than Knuckles.

"Oh my god, how is this-?" asked Amy.

"Shadow," said Sonic. "He let me get my hands on some serious nad-boost drugs."

"Well, since you did all this for me…" said Amy, ripping her clothes out and dropping to her knees in front of Sonic, grabbing his member and she started stroking it, getting it rock hard. "Make me a worthless bitch." But she didn't stop there. She moved her head to the tip and kissed before she swirled her tongue around it while using her left hand to jerk him off in her mouth and her right to massage his testicles.

"Oh god yes," moaned Sonic. "That's it, Amy. Hey, move your hand. I wanna fuck your throat." Amy didn't need to be told twice, so she quickly moved her hand off her lover's rod and let him grab her by the hair and shove her down on his meaty member. Her eyes widened and teared up as she gagged a bit at having her husband so far down her throat. Then Sonic pulled out a bit and then pulled Amy back down onto his cock a few times over before he could feel himself swelling inside her mouth.

"Oh Christ," he said. "Hang on tight, Amy. I'm gonna cum!" He quickened his pace and after another minute, his cock let its thick load loose down Amy's throat, some of it washing up to her mouth and inflating her cheeks. Sonic pulled out of her mouth and let her breathe as she showed him the huge load she had in her mouth. Sonic nodded as a signal for her to swallow, and she did, sending it all down to her stomach.

"God, that was hot babe," said Sonic.

"Your cum tastes so good, Sonikku," said Amy. "Now how about we put these new tits of mine to use?"

"Honey, you're reading my mind like a cheap paperback," Sonic smirked. Amy gave a sexy look up at her mate as she grabbed her new huge mounds and wrapped them around his member.

"By the way, this isn't permanent, is it?" she asked.

"Nah, it'll wear off by tomorrow," said Sonic, reading the capsule.

"Good," said Amy as she started pumping Sonic's member with her huge breasts. Sonic shuddered in pleasure as she sped up and the quills on his back rattled. A good five minutes passed before Sonic unloaded again, this time splattering it onto her face and breasts.

"Bet you didn't think I was such a freak, huh?" asked Amy.

"Nah. I figured that for me, you'd get as nasty as possible," said Sonic. "And uh, FYI, it's my turn now." Sonic quickly grabbed one of Amy's breasts in a tight grip, making her squeal in happiness before he moved his head to her other one and started licking her deep pink nipples. After a minute, he shoved both her nipple into his mouth and started sucking on them. Amy moaned and cried in pleasure as Sonic moved his free hand down to her womanhood and started rubbing.

"Ohhh yes, Sonic! That feels so damn good!" she cried. "Keep going! Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Sonic took this as a signal and sped both his actions, just before her soaking wet womanhood squirted out onto his hand and she screamed. Her eyes rolled back in her skull as her orgasm rippled through her body. Afterward, she collapsed onto the bed, panting.

"You okay?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," said Amy. "I just… I just need a minute." Sonic smirked as he went to his bag and pulled out a bottle of lube and two pairs of handcuffs. While Amy was still recovering, Sonic flipped her over and cuffed her hands to the bed's footboard.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Amy asked as Sonic lubed up his large friend.

"Lemme ask you this," said Sonic moving to her ear and whispering. "Have you ever wanted me to ass-fuck you?"

"Once, maybe a few years ago," said Amy before she realized it and got up on her hands and knees. "Wait. You're kidding, right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" asked Sonic, showing her his lubed-up member.

"Well, uh… well no, but-" said Amy.

"Too late! Hang on tight!" said Sonic as he mounted Amy like a dog and shoved his huge member into her anus, making her scream in pain and pleasure, chills shooting up her spine.

"Oh God! This is amazing!" she screamed. "Okay, forget what I said before, Sonic. Fuck my ass! Right here, right now! Pound it so hard, I can't stand!" Sonic smirked as he started thrusting into Amy's anus, making her quake with every thrust until his member started swelling.

"Oh God! Hang on, Amy! I'm cumming!" he said and sped up.

"Oh! Fuck! Yes! Come on!" she screamed. "Cum up my ass! Fill me up!" Sonic didn't need to be told twice as his seed shot out into her intestines, filling her and making her scream at the top of her lungs. Sonic panted for a minute and pulled out before he unlocked the cuffs and let Amy fall to the bed, almost on the edge of a pleasure coma. Then Sonic spread the lips of her drenched womanhood and looked inside.

"This your first time?" he asked.

"Of course," said Amy, panting. "I've been saving myself for you and you alone."

"Okay then," said Sonic. "Lemme just get the condom out and-" But when he looked through his bag, he didn't find anything. "Ah dammit. I knew I forgot something."

"Forget the condom, Sonic," said Amy. "I've been waiting to bear your children for years. Just knock me up. And make it go deep."

"Oh, I can most certainly do that," said Sonic, his erection still throbbing. Amy laid on the bed and spread her legs. Sonic grabbed her legs and maneuvered his meaty appendage towards her slit.

"Are you sure about this, Amy?" asked Sonic.

Amy responded by grabbing him by the hair on his chest and pulling her face to his. "Just shut up and fuck me, you idiot," she said in a sensual voice. Sonic smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, and with that, he thrusted into Amy's slit, breaking her wall and making her wail and tear up in pleasure.

"Oh my God!" said Amy. "I can feel you! You're hitting my cervix!"

"And I'm not even halfway in yet," Sonic smirked. Amy looked at him, almost in fear as he pushed in further, pushing past her cervix and reaching dangerously close to the top of her uterus. Amy groaned in pain and pleasure with her teeth clenched as her mouth started foaming. Sonic pulled out a small bit just before he thrusted in again, forcing Amy's mouth open as she screamed and Sonic thrusted in over and over, further every time.

"Oh my fucking God!" she screamed. "This is amazing! You have no idea how much tension I've been saving up, Sonic!"

"I don't need to know. I can feel it in your steaming tight pussy," said Sonic as he leaned down over her and thrusted going even further.

"Oh God!" she screamed, grabbing Sonic's back. "Balls-deep! This is amazing!" Her nails dug into Sonic's back, and she actually started to draw blood. Sonic loved the pain as he quickened his pace before he started swelling.

"OH GOD!" he yelled. "AMY! I'M GONNA CUM!"

"M-ME TOO!" Amy yowled like a cat. "CUM INSIDE ME AGAIN, SONIC! PLEASE!" All it took was one minute before Sonic unloaded, his seed roaring straight into Amy's uterus, making her stomach swell a bit. After he was done, Sonic panted and groaned.

"Hold it in," he commanded Amy as he pulled out. Amy clenched as best she could but a few small drops leaked out. After a minute, she couldn't take it anymore and she erupted in a climax that not only released her own juices, but also Sonic's semen in a large arc straight into a bucket full of Kleenexes Sonic had set up to catch it. After that ripped through her, Sonic dropped onto the bed next to her.

"Whew," he panted. "This was awesome."

"Yeah, sauna be damned. Now _that_ was hot," said Amy. The two looked out the top of the dome and saw the Northern Lights shimmering in the night sky. The two were so warm and tired, they didn't even bother pulling up the blankets. They just passed out right then and there, forever a pair of lovers who would do anything for each other. The drugs would wear off before morning, and they would leave then as well, but still, their future was looking bright.

 **Okay, not gonna lie. I had no plans on making this so hot, but I just took tips from other Sonamy lemon stories and a lot of really weird porn I've seen on the internet, and there we go. Anyways, that's the end of this stories, so for those of you who jacked off to this lemon, I can honestly say… you are so damn weird. Welp, I'm outta here. Ciao.**


End file.
